This invention relates generally to an improvement in modular floor panels and the systems made up therefrom, and deals more particularly with a modular floor panel that can be laid over a structural subfloor and will allow electrical and communications cabling to be accommodated and enclosed raceway channels defined therein.
The chief object of the present invention is to provide a structural hollow floor panel of minimal vertical height, and yet provide the necessary wireways or channels to accommodate the cabling associated with present day industrial and computer areas within a building structure.
The present disclosure relates to improvement in a system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,289. The disclosure in the '289 patent is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention also represents an improvement over a raised floor panel system currently sold by LEGRAND SNC, 87045 Limoges, France and will be found in the LEGRAND 2001/2002 catalog. That system is marketed by LEGRAND under the Trademark DL PASS. The LEGRAND DL PASS floor panel defines upwardly open and downwardly open raceway channels together with interconnecting generally vertically oriented sets and subsets of ducts enabling communication passageways between the upper and lower raceways. The upper raceways run in one direction and the lower raceways run in a direction perpendicular to the one direction so that data/communication and power cables can be run in either a longitudinal or a lateral direction in the LEGRAND floor system. The injection molded floor panel rests directly on the subfloor so that the subfloor acts as a cover for the lower raceways. The upper raceway channels are enclosed by a floor panel which is structural, and which is of wood or composite material. Special panels are required to accommodate floor boxes, and the installer in the field must rework both the plastic injection molded panel and the cover panel in order to accommodate the junction box within the panel in the LEGRAND system.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention the floor panel is molded from a synthetic plastic material to have a generally square or rectangular plan-form, with upwardly projecting longitudinally extending ribs defining at least two upwardly open channels. Downwardly projecting laterally extending ribs define at least two downwardly open channels oriented orthogonally to the upper channels. Access passageways are defined in part by gaps in the upwardly projecting ribs, which access passageways are further defined in part by adjacent sections of the downwardly open channels themselves. This allows cables to be passed between said upwardly and downwardly open channels. An upwardly open recess is provided between these two upwardly open channels, and between the two downwardly open channels so that an insert can be provided in this recess to provide a floor panel of geometry somewhat similar to that of the LEGRAND channel. However, unlike the LEGRAND system this insert can be removed in the field with a minimum of effort, to be replaced by a service or junction box capable of accommodating data and/or power outlet plugs and jacks.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the floor panel open recess provided between the two open channels is adapted to accommodate one or more activation brackets for power and data outlets, or to accommodate the centrally located outlet box.
The present invention further includes generally flat cover strips for enclosing the space defined by the downwardly open channels, without relying on a subfloor to accomplish this purpose. This is an important advantage as it avoids the need for providing the more expensive armor clad cabling otherwise required in prior art systems generally, and in the LEGRAND system in particular.
Finally, the present invention calls for a top panel of composite structural material such as is used in the LEGRAND floor panel system. Like the LEGRAND System the injection molded panel further includes peripherally arranged hollow post defining portions or pillars in order to provide the structural strength for the resulting floor so as to support relatively heavy equipment including computer systems and associated hardware. These posts or pillars of the present disclosure are similar to those utilized in the LEGRAND floor system, and are also shown in the prior art '289 patent incorporated by reference herein.
For additional strength a removable center portion has a raised rib of a “T” shape provided centrally of the molded panel to cooperate with the pillars in supporting the floor panel. Removal is necessary only to incorporate a central electrical outlet box of the type known as a “poke-through” device.